Naughty Naughty Girl
by briniava
Summary: Originally a one shot, but now...Sookie and Eric...no story line...just nice juicy wet lemons...panties may combust upon reading .. be advised
1. Chapter 1

I felt the whip hit my behind and the tears formed in my eyes, as another and then another hit me, the tears made their way from my eyes to my face and down my cheeks to my chest.

I couldn't believe I, Sookie Stackhouse, was here, tied up, naked and at the will of Eric Northman. I was questioning my own sanity when I felt him lick one of my tears, off my nipple. I tried not to moan, but it didn't work, my head fell back at the sensation.

His hands moved down my back to my stinging behind as he pulled me closer to him, my arms tied above me. I cringed as his cold hands moved over my hot burning flesh. His mouth moved from one nipple to the other as he wrapped his tongue around them before licking the tears off. I tried desperately not to think about the hot fluid collecting between my legs. My body betraying me with its lust for this…this…Vampire.

He moved away from me, into the darkness that was all around me, he didn't need to blindfold me, there was no light in the basement we were in. I thought I heard him move behind me, but I felt the sting of the whip as it hit my backside again

"You've been a very….very….naughty….girl" he said slowly, his voice surrounding me from all directions.

He stopped again, I felt cold hands cupping my breasts, his fingers working out to my nipples where he pinched and pulled until I was convinced I was going to cum from it. My knees shaking, I was whimpering in spite of myself and he stopped.

If I could have screamed, I would have, but he'd made sure he'd gagged me before beginning.

I heard movement to my left, but I stood still, trying to focus on getting my body under control. The cool air was helping….until I felt finger moving between my folds. 'Damnit' I thought to myself 'Please….Please let me cum' I thought desperately.

"Such a wet little naughty girl aren't you Sookie?" he purred in my ears

I tried to stand still, to not move my hips while he pinched my clit, I tried to think about anything but the waves of pleasure, I didn't want to think about his other hand pinching my nipples as he worked his thumb on my clit and pushed his fingers into me. I was on the edge again and he stopped, his finger buried in me but the motion stopped.

"You want it don't you Sookie?" he asked "You wanna be a bad girl don't you?"

Holy shit was it wrong for me to want to cum on his hand? I couldn't tell but that's all I wanted right that moment.

His hand left my breast and for a moment I wondered where it went, his other hand still between my legs. I felt the sting of his hand on my flesh, replacing the whip.

"You do like it lover" he whispered in my ear "I felt your tight, wet pussy clenching, such a naughty naughty girl I have"

I was grinding my teeth then, how could I like this? How could I want this? Why the hell was I so fucking turned on? Did it really matter?

He removed both hands then. I was standing again, alone, in the cold, while I was on fire.

It was several agonizing moments before I heard him near me again; I'd finally managed to calm down. I think he was flooding the bond with calm, but between you and me, I didn't care I wanted him to fuck me senseless already.

He untied my legs. Rubbing them briefly he asked "Can you feel your feet lover?" I nodded yes and he moved away again. He returned a moment later and I felt something slip over both my ankles and up, it was small and hard and pressing against me in all the right ways.

I tried to remain still and I heard him next to me "You'll like it I promise" he said in low voice and I felt it then, it was vibrating.

"I control it lover….I control how fast" as it sped up "and how slow" and it slowed down.

It was an attack on my most sensitive nerve and holy mother of god was it good. I felt him then, his mouth moving between my nipples as the motion between my legs sped up. I felt it then, felt my orgasm, I needed it desperately, it was going to be so good, so strong, god I needed it I was right there too, on the cliff I could feel every hair follicle in my body and my toe nails grow when it stopped.

This time I did scream. Even though it was stuck in my throat I screamed in frustration. My reward was Eric's laughter.

"Goodness Sookie….you seem…stressed?" and that fucker chuckled again

'damnit damnit damnit' I thought to myself, moving my hips on the hard piece still resting on my clit, if I could just get a couple of more good moves I would find my relief.

Until he figured out what I was doing and pulled it off me.

"No lover…not until I'm ready for you to…your body is mine right now" he said and I was alone again. Alone with the cool air and my memories of what I thought an orgasm felt like. I was never going to feel it again…I just knew it….that man, that Vampire was determined to torture me.

If I could talk, I would beg.

It was several long, LONG moments later I felt him moving near me again. He was between my legs. My thighs were covered in my juices at this point, and he moved one of my legs over his shoulders. He was pressing soft kisses up the inside of my thigh, licking as he went.

I felt his hands touch me, spread me as he blew a cool breeze over my swollen mound. I moaned then, my head falling back. His tongue touching me was like a bolt of lightning, he was licking me. It was so good, I needed it so bad, I was crying again. Crying with need, and he felt it.

I could almost feel the taste buds of his tongue as he sucked my clit and licked it til I was mad with the need, and then he did it, he kept going, the orgasm hit, my muscles all of my muscles tensed as I rode it out and it seemed to go on forever, I didn't realize I was screaming either. Not til he moved quickly up my body and impaled me on his hard length. Releasing the gag as his lips dominated mine, his tongue demanding entry into my mouth. I tasted myself on him but I didn't care, he was filling me, so well, so good.

"So tight, my naught girl, your pussy is so damn tight" he moaned just before he released into me with a few more thrusts.

We were stuck like that for a moment, then I felt him move again … his voice filling the air around me "That was the beginning, let's see what else you can do"


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't see anything. The blindfold over my eyes was making sure of that.

I also couldn't move. I was tied to a bed, my arms and legs spread. My knees were bent slightly with pillows under them.

I could, however, hear a pin drop. I heard him moving around the room. I heard my heartbeat pounding in my ears.

I also heard what I thought was the sound of a camera moving around me.

"Smile pretty for the camera lover" he said "Oh that's right you can't, no worries, I'll love the pictures no matter what" he told me

Did he just say pictures?

Did I really agree to this, again?

I was so focused on my own thoughts I missed the dip of the bed, telling me Eric was near me. I jumped, as much as possible, when I felt him kiss my ankle.

He S L O W L Y made his way up one thigh, he paused over the place I wanted him most, breathing, and began to make his way down my other leg. He'd yet to touch me and it was driving me nuts. I wanted his hands on me. DAMNIT

I heard his chuckle then. I could see his blue eyes in my mind's eye.

"you seem….stressed lover?" he whispered next to my hear

Oh god, I think I just creamed myself

"I can smell how bad you want it" he purred in that damn velvet voice of his "I know what you want"

I felt both of his hands then, at my waist, moving up. He was cupping my breasts, firmly, his fingers moving out, pinching my nipples.

I moaned, turning my head as my breathing got heavier

"You're just on the edge aren't you?" he said "you need it lover, you need my tongue don't you"

I wanted so desperately to say no, but I couldn't

"You want to ride my tongue, you want to feel it moving over you, the way it makes your toes curl, your calves get tense, your breathing gets shorter, and then…" he drifted off then

DAMNIT

His fingers were still working my nipples, they were hard as rocks now, so sensitive, I wanted his mouth there, I needed it. He'd been talking about his tongue so much it was all I was thinking about now.

"Lover….." he said, dragging a fang over a nipple "I want to tell you what is going to happen"

I moaned again

"I am going to lay between those luscious legs of yours, with my head in between, and I am going to smell you want, your need. Then, I'm going to take my thumbs and open those swollen lips and breathe on them, just the way you like. After that, I am going to move closer, my tongue out and make you feed me that delectable pussy of yours. You're going to move those beautiful hips until you make yourself cum all over my tongue" he paused "and then I am going to drink every bit of honey you give me. After that, I am going to untie you, retie you face down and fuck you until your legs are so weak you won't be able to stand for a week lover"

I felt him move then, he was between my legs, and I was so desperately ready for him. HOLY SHIT

I felt his thumbs open me, I felt him blow across me and I screamed as much as I could, desperate for his touch and knowing what was coming

"We are going to begin now Sookie" he said, I felt him moving closer "Feed me that pussy lover, cum on my tongue"


	3. Chapter 3

I've been having too much fun with this...the poor women in my office are wondering if I'm hot flashing...woooohooooo

This is dedicated to TeaCupHuman ... hee hee hee

* * *

It was dark all around us. I couldn't stop the screaming, every time I took a breath I had to scream it was soooo damn good.

I was sitting on Eric, his face below me… under my….well you get it….his tongue should be bronzed.

And he just kept going, I'd already cum on his face 4 times, but his hands were holding me still and every time I came down from my high, he gave me 2 minutes and was at it again.

It was an ongoing fucking awesome orgasm….I didn't even know it was possible to do this

Is it possible to nominate a Vampire Sheriff for Sainthood? I wondered this as he stopped, letting me ease up off of him for a moment.

"I told you Sookie, I'm not done" he purred under me

"Eric?" I asked hoarsely

"Yes lover"

"I've been a naughty naughty girl" I confessed giggling in delirium

"I know lover" he smirked back "I'm going to fuck you back to being a good girl"

He rolled me over to my back, but never released my legs

It only took a second and he was sliding into me, filling me up, stretching me

"ERRRIC" I moaned

"You are so wet for me, such a tight little pussy on my bad naughty girl" he said thrusting after every word

His long arms trailed down my legs and grabbed my ankles. Pulling them to his chest, he pressed me feet flat against his shoulders and started in with the Vampire speed and his thumb.

Did I mention his thumb should be bronzed with his tongue?

I was howling again in no time.

He stopped suddenly, withdrawing and making me cry out with it

"Eric…" I whimpered

I was rewarded with a smack on my rump

He rolled me over, bringing me to me knees, spreading my legs

"I have something new for you Sookie" he mumbled "Relax" he said

Was he kidding? Did I really have any resistance left?

It shocked me when he started pressing against my back entrance, slowly easing in

"Breathe lover" he whispered as he pressed for home

My head was reeling the little bit of pain I was feeling was nothing compared to the new sensation, the fullness

Did I mention his cock should be bronzed?

Slowly he started pulling out, moving with care, it was a few moments and more gentle thrusts before he asked "Ready?"

"I don't know" I answered honestly earning a chuckle from him as he increased his speed, his hand reaching around to pull me into him by back pressed against his chest as one hand worked my nipples and the other moved down to my pleasure center.

My head fell back against his shoulder as his thumb started its circles around my now swollen clit, his fingers thrusting up into me, filling my other entrance as he started moving them opposite his thrusting from behind, the sensation of fullness never leaving me as he sped up more.

His thumb driving me to distraction, I was tensing, knowing what was coming, ME

"ERRIIIIIICCCCC" I screamed struggling to take breaths against the intense waves of pleasure washing over me, one wave releasing me as another took ahold of me

"That's it my naught naughty Sookie, cum on me, you are MINE and belong only to me, I will fuck you senseless lover"

I don't remember collapsing against him….


	4. Chapter 4

**ADVISORY NOTICE: PANTIES MAY SPONTANEOUSLY BURST WHILE READING. PROCEED WITH CAUTION**

THANK YOU AGAIN TO TEA CUP HUMAN :) :)

* * *

I was tied to the bed, by my feet, hands and for the first time, my knees were tied down as well.

I'm not sure how I feel about that right now….

I can see Eric snuggled up beside me, leaning on an elbow looking down at me, a dim light in the background

But he has something in his mouth…it sounds like he is chewing on ice?

"Lover" he purrs next to me, grinning evilly

"Eric" I reply, attempting to move my hands to his face, I wanna run my hands through my Vikings hair

"No" he says shaking his head "you can't touch right now, your job is just to feel" he tells me

His voice makes me tingle

As he starts pressing kisses down my neck, I close my eyes, enjoying the sensation. Sucking on my collarbone he works down my body, squeezing my breasts but not touching my nipples

He kisses up and down my legs avoiding the area I want him most…he truly can be evil sometimes

His mouth seems cooler than normal.

I feel his weight shift on the bed and I hear something near my head, but he was too quick and I miss seeing it, his hand back on the bed when I start looking around

Chuckling he lays beside me again, those damn blue eyes locking on mine

Resting his head on an arm, he grazes my breasts with the back of his free hand and I feel cold on my chest, between my breasts

I gasp, my eyes getting wide "ERIC" I said shivering with the cold, looking down I see it isn't water…its blood?

"I can freeze True Blood" he smiled, leaning forward to lick the liquid off of my skin, I swear I can feel all of his taste buds

Leaning back he grins at me, and runs the ice cube down the center of me chest, starting between my breasts and stopping just above my belly button.

"It's cold" I said

"I can tell" he said, watching my nipples harden

"Eric" I said "Stop that"

He grins at me again "Make me" he said

I feel him then, running the ice cube around my nipple, it's so damn cold, and it feel so damn good, holy crap

My eyes close on their own, a moan ripping itself from my throat

Leaning forward he starts licking the blood off me, his tongue winding around my nipple, as his hands moves to the other breast, he starts lightly pinching my nipple against the ice.

Damnit

The sensation of the ice on my skin is almost too much "Eric" I moan moving my head from side to side "please"

"Please what my Sookie?"

"I can't decide if I want you to stop or not" I tell him

He chuckles and replies "Well you keep thinking on that….I'll keep helping you trying to decide" he says his mouth returning to my nipple

He just keeps repeating the process, switching between my nipples with the ice.

Reaching around, he grabs another ice cube and starts trailing down my stomach, reaching extremely wide open legs.

"Don't you do it ERIC NORTHMAN" I said

"I don't think you can stop me Sookie" he chuckled "And do you really want me to stop?" he asks, using his tongue to lick away the liquid from my belly button

"God no" I moaned

"Then just enjoy it lover" he purred "And you will enjoy it"

He runs the ice cube up and down my legs, licking it up with his tongue, avoiding my no dripping core

"You seem to like it" he says looking directly at my open lower lips

I don't think I can turn a darker shade of red

The ice cube is running in circles on my abdomen, just above my curls, and I can feel the moisture running down between my legs, it's almost a relief, the cool liquid on my hot skin. I don't think it's possible to get any hotter and not combust with it.

The ice is getting closer to me and god help me, I want to feel it, I want to know what it's like.

I need it so bad

He is running it up and down the juncture of my thigh, so close, if I could move I would. I'm moaning now

"My lover sounds excited" he said quietly, slipping a cool finger into me "She feels excited too, your walls are clenching me Sookie, you need it don't you? You need that release, you want to feel it on that sweet swollen clit of yours don't you Sookie?"

"Please" I beg, moving as much as I can on the bed

He moves his hand over my lips then, the ice searing my skin as I start a moan that seems to never end when he touches the ice to my clit

I think I understand why my knees are open now and tied down

"OHMYGOD" I cry out as he starts using his Vampire speed with the ice in his hand against my swollen nub, I can feel the cold there, and its driving me nuts, his finger moving in and out of me quickly, he adds another and quickly a third

"That's my Sookie, my lover, get off for me" he says, watching me from between my legs

I am on the edge now, so close "Don't stop Eric" I cried as the ice cube leaves me, and his tongue take over. It's enough to send me over the edge, the change from cold to the heat and feeling of his tongue, it's too much, I'm screaming then as the orgasm tightens all the muscles in my body, almost like a seizure "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" I cry out, relaxing on the bed moments later in relief

* * *

AN: If ya'll have any ideas you want to throw at me...feel free...I'm game :) :)


	5. Chapter 5

This idea is from Mamasgirls... Thank you :) :)

* * *

"It will be by my wishes lover and you have no way out, if you remove I'll know" he told me, looking down at me as I turned deep red

"But Eric-" I said

"No buts, you are still being punished Sookie" he told told me firmly and walked out the office door

We were at Fangtasia. I was in a deep blue strapless dress, my hair was up in a lovely French twist, thank you Pam, and I had on a pair of sling back pumps that matched the dress. I was also wearing the damn butterfly he'd gotten me. The remote control was in it his front pocket. If I sneezed wrong the damn thing rubbed against my….well….you get the idea…

I was supposed to be in the bar with him, acting as normal as possible, when at any moment, he could turn me on…or IT on. I was already nervous with no damn panties, now this….

I was actually starting to relax, it was around midnight, talking with Pam at the bar. Eric was sitting on his throne looking around, when I felt it start, it was low too. I immediately looked at Eric, he was looking in another direction, but that eyebrow was arched, son of a bitch.

I took a deep breath and continued my statement to Pam, who was looking at me oddly, I had tried to act like I'd lost my train of thought.

"Are you alright Sookie?" she asked as I felt my body heating up

"Uh-huh, yep, FINE" I almost shouted as I felt it turn on high, the vibration between my legs shooting me down the hall quickly to the office, no way was I going to cum in public

As soon as I was out of Eric's sight I felt it turn off. I turned into the bathroom and leaned against the door, taking a deep breath and a moment to compose myself.

I was applying lipstick when I felt it turn on again, on low. After wiping the lipstick off my teeth, I heard him in the hall

"Come out Sookie"

"I need a minute, I'm trying to do my lipstick" I answered, thankfully I felt it turn off, but he opened the door, standing behind me watching as I blotted my lips.

"You are supposed to be in the bar lover….wasn't that part of our…agreement?" he purred, grazing my exposed shoulders with his fang

"Eric, please don't make me-" I started

"Your punishment is not negotiable lover" he interrupted me, his hand reaching around me and down the front of me dress as he gave one of my nipples a tweak.

He removed his hand, and fixed my dress "I will not allow anyone to touch what is mine" he said, I think that was supposed to be reassuring.

Stepping into the hallway, he held the door open for me to follow him.

We returned to the floor then, him to his throne, and me to his booth.

I had no sooner sat down than I felt it again, on high, I was shivering, trying desperately to keep from flinging myself at his feet, when Pam approached

"Sookie…you're sweating, are you sick? You humans and your germs!" she said looking at Eric.

"ERIC!" she called

Sookie felt it turn off and she took a deep breath as he approached

"Yes?" he said looking from Sookie to Pam

"She has germs, she is sick, look at her, she is covered in sweat" Pam said

Sookie felt it turn back on then, noticing the little dial in Eric's hand as she started shivering again

Eric looked down at her, arching his brow the barest little bit

"Sookie, is Pam right? Are you ill?" he asked, his eyes full of false concern

"Nnnnno" I stuttered, turning my head and biting my lip as I grabbed the table, clinging to it for life

"Cum Sookie" Eric said as I almost let go in the booth, I felt it turn off "You can sit on my lap for a while, we can entertain the vermin together, I will monitor your temperature" he said holding out his other hand to me

I moaned lightly and took his hand, knowing if I refused him now, I would embarrass him and I needed no other punishments….or did I? I'll think about that later, right now, I needed to get through this night

We moved through the crowd and I was in Eric's lap in front of everyone before I knew it. His hands were sitting on my legs, holding me up almost when he whispered

"You are doing very well lover, I thought that last one was it for you"

"I don't want to do this anymore Eric" I begged quietly

"I know" he said turning it on, at least it was on low, his fingers lightly trailing my arm "you're desperate for it aren't you Sookie?" he whispered in my ear "You want to cum for me so badly don't you?" he asked

I was clinging to him then, struggling to sit still "Eric" I moaned

He rubbed his chin against my covered breasts, the friction on my nipples proving almost too much for me as I closed my eyes

I felt it turn off again and I breathed a sigh of relief, just as quickly I felt it turn on, on high this time as Eric stood up, carrying me

I was so close, I needed it, I wanted it, I felt on fire.

We walked passed Pam who sniffed the air and grinned "Problem?" she asked arching her eyebrow in a very typical fashion

"No" Eric said, his face firm as he made his way to the office turning off the butterfly, I moaned this time

He sat me on the desk, and moved to lock the door. Returning to me, he pushed the dress top down and pulled the skirt up, his mouth claiming one of my nipples as he eased into me

"SO wet for me Sookie" he said thrusting quickly

"Fuck me Eric" I demanded

His free hand cupping my other breast while his fingers worked my nipples, and I felt it. He turned it on, and it was on high.

The vibration on my clit, Eric thrusting into me filling me, his mouth and hands on my breasts, it was too much, I was clinging to him, and screaming as I came, and he was right there with me, moaning my name as he did

"ERRRRRRRIIICCCCC"

"Sooookie"


	6. Chapter 6

His fingers split my folds,

I felt his cool breath on my hot skin

"Please" I begged, my head moving back and forth on the pillow

"Please what?" he whispered, the air moving across my little bundle of nerves

He was so close

"Eric" I begged

"Tell me" he commanded

"Touch me"

"I am touching you" he argued, his eyebrow arching "Say it Sookie"

"Lick me, please, I need it so bad"

"Where?" he purred

"Right where you are breathing Eric, please"

I felt him get closer, if that was possible, his tongue brushing my skin, he was moving all around it, the spot I wanted him to touch the most, I needed it, I was so hot

He kept at it, working around and around, every now and then sliding down, his tongue pushing inside of me

His moan of enjoyment would vibrate through me; my body was already tensing with the need

"Eric" I begged breathlessly

He moaned again, brushing my nub, as I cried out, my hands flying to his hair, trying to pull him where I wanted him

I opened my legs wider, my toes pushing into the mattress when I felt him put them on his shoulders

"I love feeling your toes curl into me Sookie, I know how much you are enjoying it lover" he said before attacking my core again, with his finger this time

I swear I could feel every single part of his finger, even his knuckle as he slid slowly into me

His tongue still working circles was now grazing me every so often; my toes were digging into him

I needed it so bad, I could feel the sweat on my body, my muscles were tensing and untensing, almost trying to force the orgasm

"Pllllleease" I begged, tears in my eyes I was so desperate

"Eric I need it please" I whispered, knowing he could hear me

I felt him pause for a moment, another finger sliding into me and then he did it

He attacked

I felt him suck my pearl into his mouth, his tongue never leaving it as he hummed and moved back and forth quickly

My legs were tight, my toes pushing into him

I felt my body arching, it was happening and fast

I didn't hear my scream when it started, but I felt him speed up, using the Vampire part of him to vibrate on me, the direct assault almost too much

I felt his fangs lock down, I felt the fang pierce me lightly…as my body released, I was looking down at myself

His sucking, drawing my blood from my most tender area was almost too much, the orgasm kept going,

His fingers curled inside of me, touching that place

My lungs were empty; it was so hard to draw a breath

I felt him release with his mouth, a light POP sound filling the room as I was able to draw my first deep breath in what felt like hours

His hands running up and down my thighs then "You seem…..stressed Sookie"

* * *

**AN: I don't think I need to really say anything ... do I? other than I'm off to the shower...I need a cigarette...or how about, HOT FLASH**

**WAIT! I've got it...someone quick...**holds hand to mouth*** Spank me, I've been bad **


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah!" I screamed, feeling him pound into me from behind "I've been soooo bad"

"I know!" he growled from behind me

I ground into him when I felt him pressing into me, his tip banging into the top of me it such a painfully good way

We'd been goin at it for a bit, I am not even sure how this started, and I didn't care, just feeling him gliding in and out of me made me puddle between my legs

"I've been naughty, so bad, Eric, do it, harder baby, do it" I moaned feeling him speed up behind me as I let me head fall back

He loved seeing my hair fall down my back almost touching my ass, it drove him wild

Growling, his hand grasped my hair firmly, pulling it back further, "You are very bad Sookie" he said pounding harder into me to emphasize his words "Such a Naught NAUGHTY GIRL I have" he said, his hand reaching around my leg rubbing my nub

"OH GOD, ERIC, fuck me harder" I cried, feeling his fingers work me

"You want it" he whispered in my ear

"Yesss" I cried

"You do?" he whispered again

"So bad, yes, I'm such a bad girl, don't stop, punish me, do it" I begged "Fuck me good"

"Should I spank you Sookie?" he asked, thrusting hard and fast into me, his rhythm never slowing

"Yes, spank me Eric, spank me and fuck me hard" I cried

He swatted my ass a couple of time, his hand leaving my nub, I cried out a bit at the feel of his hand on my skin, I felt him slow down slightly then

"Spread those legs, open those pussy lips" he commanded fiercely "NOW!"

I think I got even wetter then, but I did what he said

"You've been VERY. VERY. BAD Sookie" he said firmly, growling as the words left his throat

"And I spank girls who have been bad" he said

I nodded, his hand releasing my hair then

"Spread them further, naughty girl" he said, kicking my legs further apart, I was so swollen by then, that the air hitting my nub almost sent me over the edge

"You're wet" he said "I like that, but you still need to be spanked" he said "You need to be spanked until you can't take it anymore" he purred behind me, his hand moving back to my nub again

"Eric" I said breathlessly, as he rubbed it again, thrusting inside me.

He was moving quickly then, using his Vampire speed to move in and out of me, when his hand stopped rubbing my nub. It was holding my thigh instead, I groaned, I'd been so close

"You don't deserve it" he said in my ear, his thrusting continuing as he spoke

"I want it" I whispered

I felt his hand move and then a firm smack on my nub "AHHH" I cried out in shock

He did it again "I told you I would spank you" he said, firmly planting strokes on my bundle of nerves, not to the point of pain but so close

I was drooling then, "ERIC" I cried with each smack he landed, his speed increasing, the stimulation almost too much as he increased his thrusting speed, and I lost it, my teeth grinding as my legs tensed to almost the point of pain, his cock getting hard just before he howled behind me, signaling his release.

He slowed his thrusting then, pressing a kiss to my shoulder "Naughty Girl" he whispered, an evil grin on his face

* * *

**AN: All ya'll reading this at work...shame on you! ***bats eyes, adjusts halo*** you should be ashamed of yourselves, doing this on work time...I am just shocked at such things...**

**"Hey bossman, you got a call on line 1" sorry where was I? work is interrupting my writing again, hate it when that happens...**

**Reviews are welcome ...***walks away singing, "Bad girl, sad girl, such a dirty bad girl.."**


End file.
